parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 27
the next day King Richard finally returns from his crusade and confronts Prince John for badly treating the poor people of nottingham King Richard John Prince John ah Richard back so soon King Richard the sooner you think i heard that when you took the throne you have gone made with power and did nothing but tax the poor people of nottingham and as for that you shall be punished he strips Prince John from his royal uniform King Richard and you must be Igthorn i have someone waiting to meet you King Gregor Duke Igthorn i heard you have allied yourself with Prince John and helped him mistreat the poor people of nottingham and ever since i have banished you from dunwin im placing you and your ogres under arrest and King Richard has Prince John Sir Hiss and the Sheriff of Nottingham thrown in jail and Duke Igthorn and his ogres are thrown in jail with them Alan a Dale you know i thought we would never be rid of those two rascals but lucky for us King Richard returned and well he just straightened everything out and Trigger and Nutsy are refomred and placed in charge of gaurding the prisoners as Prince John Sir Hiss and the Sheriff are working in the rock pile but Prince John hits his foot Prince John ow ow and Sir Hiss laughs at him and the knights lock Igthorn and his ogres away in King Gregors jail cart Duke Igthorn youve not seen the last of us gummi bears we ll be back to antagonize you on your next adventures just you wait and see King Gregor away with them and the jailcart drives off and the church bells chime Alan a Dale say we better get over to the church sounds like somebody getting hitched and Robin Hood and Maid Marian are finally married Tummi i just love happy endings all long live Robin Hood long live King Richard King Richard oh Friar Tuck it appears as though i now have an outlaw for an inlaw Friar Tuck yeah not bad either King Gregor and are you guys the gummi bears Gruffi yes we are sir King Gregor may i join your adventure team Sunni i dont see why not welcome aboard your highness Toby gee Skippy how come you going Skippy well Robin Hoods gonna have kids somebody gonna have to look after things and Robin Hood and Maid Marian enter the carriage and Skippy rides with them Little John hoo ooh Cubbi this was a great adventure well we better get back to gummi glen and your highness you should get back to dunwin bye Robin Hood bye Maid Marian bye Little John bye Lady Kluck bye Skippy bye Toby bye Friar Tuck bye King Richard bye Trigger bye Nutsy all goodbye gummi bears we hope to see you again real soon and the gummi bears return to gummi glen and King Gregor returns to his castle in dunwin Lady Kluck ive been so happy Nutsy hey here come the bride Trigger present arms and Trigger fires the arrow and it flies around and hits the carriage making it say just married Alan a Dale well folks that how it really happened and Robin Hood and Maid Marian ride off happily married singing voice love goes on and on oodalolly oodalolly oodalolly golly what a day the end Category:Robin Hood Parts